Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4003625-20150321193456
Appreciation post for Chiyuki from Death Parade because she's claimed the #2 spot for my favorite girl characters list. ♥ // trigger warning ahead // With a title like "Death Parade", I knew that I'd be getting myself into a lot upon stating this anime. But I didn't expect to get this deep in it, honestly. It's already become my favorite anime of the season and it is undoubtedly in my top 10 series of all time. And it still has one episode left - it's not even over yet! That's how powerful it's become on me. It's had such an effect on me. I know that might sound silly, but I'm really attached to this anime and the characters in it, and their interactions with each other. Especially Chiyuki. I connected with Chiyuki instantly because I really came to admire her strength. She's gone through so much upon arriving an Quindecim. She was amnesiac to begin with, and she lost all of her memories of her life prior to death. Well, I obviously haven't experience such a thing, and neither has anyone else in this world as far as I'm concerned. But I greatly sympathized with Chiyuki and I wanted to see her get better and become happy; or at least, as happy as one can get upon realizing they're not even alive. She quickly became my favorite character on the show because of how much I looked up to her. Yesterday's episode really hit me hard. It made me think, and it impacted me a lot. Chiyuki's backstory was finally shown, and the cause of her death was revealed. We find out that she actually lived a happy life for years. She had a wonderful family, and had the privilege of experiencing a blissful childhood. Chiyuki had friends in school, and she even found love too. She had a passion for figure skating, and her talent was so strong that she was able to become a professional skater as an adult. She was so successful and she thought she had so much light ahead. But then it's shown that Chiyuki suffered from a horrible knee injury while skating, one that forced her into ending her career. She suffered greatly from this, and she began to hate herself when she realized she had no one, and that her life was truly meaningless at this point. She killed herself after spending a long time in terrible depression. This is when I really started to relate to Chiyuki. Her character mirrors exactly how I'm feeling right now. I don't mean to make this post so personal, but I just find it amazing how much of myself I see in Chiyuki. Like Chiyuki, I used to have so much passion for making movies and becoming successful later on in life. But I recently hit a point where I lost all my motivation. I don't have much of a family, and I'm awful at developing lasting relationships with people. I've spent years just being alone. Love and friendship doesn't hold as much meaning to me as it used to. One of the only differences between myself and Chiyuki is how she's so much...better than me, I guess. :/ She's exactly the type of person that I've always wanted to be. She's so strong despite all of what she's been through, and she's incredibly beautiful, classy & kind-hearted. I'm none of those things, as far as I'm concerned. But even though Chiyuki had such a dreadful end to her life, and even though I'm terrified to see what happens to her in the final episode of Death Parade, she still inspires me to keep going, because although it's true that life is full of suffering and hardships, we will all eventually find a slither of hope somewhere. I haven't encountered it yet, but I hope I'll find it soon. Chiyuki is my queen. It's unbelievable how much she's impacted me.